Just Love
by Excelcia
Summary: Relena hires Kitana to do something not so run-of-the-mill. What is this dare and will she do it? Rated PG mostly for language.


Just Love

Excelcia

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam Wing…neither do I own any of the songs in it. ^_^ This was inspired by a 4 a.m. break in a biology all nighter.  Stupid biology.  Enjoy my insane biology racked mind.

                Kitana Mason stared blankly out of the back passenger door window as the private car sped down the highway.  She had absolutely no idea why Relena Darlian of all people wanted to see her.  She had gone through a lot of trouble tracking her and the other pilots down, and through highly secretive connections.  A smile spread across Kit's face.  She had to hand it to Relena; sometimes the girl was better at collecting information than Quatre was.  

She sighed as she turned to stare out the window again.  Thank God it was fall.  This summer had really been hell.  Because of a shortage of parts, the Sweeper Business wasn't doing that great.  They had stopped supplying the gundam team with spare parts for repairs.  Kit shook her head, "As if life hadn't kicked us in the ass enough times already…" There was only one option left.  So, between their seemingly suicidal missions, the gundam pilots set out to find, Kit shuddered, jobs to pay for their repair parts.  

Heero joined a band of mercenaries down off the coast of Southern India, serving as a weapons specialist.  Quatre went back to L4 to secretively help his sisters with his father's estate.  He also tried to scrounge up as many spare parts from the mining Leos that he could.  Trowa went back to the circus troupe.  He invited Kit to come back and perform with him again, but then some of the animals fell sick and the show was cancelled for three weeks.  He spent most of the summer getting them healthy again.  Wufei became the assistant sensei in a martial arts dojo in Old Hong Kong.  That just left her and Duo.  There was obviously no work with the sweepers, so they had to find other means for income.  Duo found a job as a mechanic, and Kit got a job as a singing messenger.  

Kit made a face at her reflection in the window.  That was doomed from the start. 'Imagine me, a gundam pilot, going door to door with sappy greetings of all sorts for people whom I don't even know.'  Kit sighed.  'I'm surprised I didn't go Heero Yuy and blow myself up.'  She hardly noticed as the car came to a stop.  The driver leaned over the back of the front seat and attempted to awake her from her thoughts.

"Ms. Kitana, we have arrived."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry.  I guess I wasn't paying attention."  She opened up the car door and gazed up at the mansion that stood above her.  She whistled.  "Jeez, Relena sure knows how to impress a guest."  

A cough tore her attention away from the looming frame of glass and brick to the butler waiting.  He was motioning for Kit to follow him.  She flipped her shoulder length brown hair off her shoulders, readjusted her sunglasses to cover her large violet eyes, stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and followed the hired hand.  She was led up the stairs and down a long hall.  The paintings and tapestries adorned the walls gave Kit the feeling that she was walking through a museum.  Normally, she would not hesitate to stay and look at each piece, but she wasn't normal anymore.  She was a Gundam Pilot now and that part of her life seemed so distant now.  Kit shook her head and continued down the hall, leaving her memories behind in the faded colors of the paint.

                *              *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

"Ms. Relena, Ms. Kitana Mason is here to see you."  Relena got up from behind her desk to greet her guest.

"I'm glad you could make it Kitana."

Kit bypassed the hand extended to her in greeting and got down to the point.  "Why did you call for me?"  
                Relena smiled.  "I wanted you to deliver this singing telegram to Heero for me."  
                Kit blinked and stared at Relena.  Was she kidding?  The sincere look plastered on the blond's face told her otherwise.  What was she thinking?  Was she asking to be killed when Heero heard that?  Kit wouldn't pin Heero as the type to like that even if he wasn't a psychotic killing machine that had a thing for explosions.  Kit had to hide the smirk tugging at her lips threatening to send her to the floor in fits of laughter.  "I don't do that anymore."

Relena's face fell.  "You don't?" 

"No.  We gave up jobs a week ago…mission completed."  Kit smirked in satisfaction.  It was pure bliss to waltz into her boss's office and tell that son of a bitch off before quitting.  She loved burning bridges with people like that.  

"Oh…but I had the perfect song picked out and everything.  And I was going to pay well, considering I knew what you needed."  
                Kit blinked.  "Oh? Let me see…." Relena handed her a minidisk and the sheet that contained the lyrics and notes of the song she wanted.  "Just Love?"  Kit scanned over the text.  It was obviously a Japanese song because of the kanji that graced the paper under the score.  Below that was a Romanji translation for her to sing.  Kit looked over the words and translated them as best she could in her head.  She blinked and looked back up at Relena.  "You want me to sing this?"  Relena nodded.  "Do you even know what it says?"  

Relena shook her head.  "I think that if you want to let someone know you love them, the song should be in their language.  And what better song than the name 'Just Love' for a title?"  

Kit blinked.  The woman really was crazy.  Kit weighed her options…being killed by Heero or getting money to repair the gundams.  A smirk graced Kit's face as she extended her hand.  "I'll do it."  
                Relena jumped up.  "Really?! Oh! Thank you!"  She grabbed Kit up in a hug that Kit squirmed out just as fast.  "Jeez…but I require payment in advance.  This is, of course, Heero."  Relena spoke her affirmative and ran to get her checkbook.  Kit grinned maliciously.  This would be too much fun.  She loved getting under Heero's skin.  Besides, he had this coming for punching her twin the other day…all Duo was doing was talking...

                                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *              

                "Oooohhhh Heeeeroooooo…" The Wing pilot looked up from his laptop to the brunette, slightly perturbed that she was interrupting the work he was doing.  Kit smiled sweetly at him.  "I have a gift for you."

                "Go away." 

                "Aww, it's from Relena…you don't want to know what it is?"  Heero blinked.  She grinned and pressed play on the player clipped to her belt and the music started to play.  Kit grinned sadistically as the intro finished.

"_Maebure mo naku yobidasu no tenki ga ii kara  
Watashi wo machibouke sasete nani sama no tsumori  
Hashitte kita no wakatteru kedo sonna koto wa atarimae yo!"_

Kit couldn't help but chuckle to herself as Heero stared at her.  This was pure pleasure by her book.  He didn't know what to make of the situation.   She had caught the infamous Heero Yuy off guard.  Now if she calculated everything correctly, her plan would work out perfectly. 

"_Just Love! Ki ni kuwanai aitsu  
Ijiwaru wo shichau no wa "sukidakara" yo  
Just Love!  Ki ni naru kara itsumo  
Murina koto ittchau no chotto go-me-n_

_Just Love…_"

                Heero's face twisted up in anger.  "Omae o korusu!!  Kitana stuck her tongue out at him and he sprang up from his desk.  She laughed and ran out of the room, Heero hot on her heels.  She taunted him with the next verse of the song.

                "_Kyou wa ude ni yori wo kakete gochisoushite ageru  
Harapeko ni shite uchi ni kute omiyage wo motte  
Sakarau nante juunen hayai ima ni itai me ni au wa yo_"   

                They were running down the corridors of the base; she was leading him to the gundams.  'Just a little futher…' She dodged his fist and ran faster 'Can't let him catch me yet!'  She laughed and continued to taunt him, singing in the loudest voice she could.

                "_Just Love!  Me wo hikara seteru no  
Sukoshi demo nokoshitara yurusanai wa  
Just Love!  Kokoro wo kometa kara  
Mazui hazu nai ja nai ajiwatte ne  
  
Just Love…_"  
  


                Heero finally managed to corner her in front of her gundam.  He looked homicidal and extremely hacked off.  That only mad Kit's smile grow.  He pulled his gun out and took aim at her.  Kit grinned and mock bowed.  Before Heero got off as much as a "Hn," she sprang up backwards and caught her tow line.  All he could do was watch and growl as she was lifted up to the safety of the cockpit.  

                "_Just Love!  Ki ni kuwanai aitsu  
Ijiwaru wo shichau no wa "sukidakara" yo  
Just Love!  Ki ni naru kara itsumo  
Murina koto ittchau no chotto go-me-n  
  
Just Love…_"

                Heero growled and shook his face at the closing cockpit of the mech, precariously waving his middle finger in protest to her "gift."  He walked off grumbling to himself as the sound of laugher emanated from the gundams.  As soon as the hangar door closed behind him, he stopped.  A small smile flitted across his face and for a moment, his cold blue eyes seemed to melt.  He chuckled lightly and shook his head as he started back up the corridor.  He'd have to thank Relena personally for her gift.  

                Kit fell back into her chair and broke down laughing.  Her video screens flickered to life with the pictures of the other gundam pilots, all of which were laughing their heads off.  She smirked.  "Well? How'd I do?" Everyone laughed.  Duo gave her a thumb up for approval.

                "Very riveting, Mason."  
                Kit laughed, "Well, how 'bout tips for the performance?"  

                "Don't push it."

                "And we got it all on tape!" Duo held up a disk in front of his screen for everyone to see.  "I got the movie, who's got the food?"

                "Is that all you think about Maxwell?"

                "Of course!!"   
                Kit laughed.  "I think he's right!  This deserves a special screening."

                "Most definitely," Quatre agreed between chuckles.  "Hey Kit, did you expect him to pull his gun on you?"

                "You kidding?  It's Heero, of COURSE I did.  I had Duo put blanks in."

                "You did?"  Duo looked confused.

                Kit blinked at him.  "You didn't?"

                "Uhh…….." Heavyarms and Angelfire both reached up and whapped Deathscythe Hell upside the head.  "OWW!!!" Duo pushed his hands over his ears to eliminate the ringing.

"………."  
"Yeah!! BAKA!"

"You could have killed her."  Trowa seriously thought about going for his gun.

"Sheesh, I put the bullets in.  Can't you guys take a joke?"  Angelfire started choking Deathscythe. "Gah! Okay! I guess not!  I'm sorry!"

"Damn straight, Duo."

"Sorry!"

"Come on you guys.  Let's go watch the tape!"

"I agree with Winner…let's go!"  Kit smirked and opened the cockpit of her gundam and stepped out.  "Last one to the living room gets the food!" She jumped on the towline and raced down, followed by the others.  They ran down the corridors pushing and laughing; after all, which of them knew how to cook?  


End file.
